Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relates to the technology field of display, and more particular, to a display panel, a method for driving the display panel and a 3D display device including the display panel.
Description of the Related Art
With the improvement of display technology, more and more 3D televisions having a 3-dimensional display effect are used in our daily lives. Correspondingly, demands for improvement of quality of the 3D televisions progressively increase.
In the existing television devices, the usually used 3D technique is generally classified into FPR (Film-type Patterned Retarder) technique (also called as polarization-type 3D technique) and SG (Shutter Glass) technique (also called as shutter-type 3D technique). Compared with a FPR type 3D display device, a SG-type 3D display device is used by more and more consumers, thanks to its advantages of less residual images, excellent 3D effect, full high definition 3D effect output, lower cost of screen and so on.
The SG 3D technique realizes the 3D effect mainly by changing refresh rates of pictures. Specifically, an image is divided into two parts according to frames so as to form two sub-images corresponding to left and right eyes of a user, respectively. The two sub-images are continuously and alternatively displayed. At the same time, switches for left and right eyeglasses of a SG 3D glasses worn by the user are synchronously controlled by using an infrared signal transmitter and the like, so that the left and right eyes of the user can see corresponding pictures thereof at exact timings. This technique can retain original resolutions of the pictures and can easily provide a real full high definition 3D effect for the user. Moreover, brightness of the pictures will not be reduced.
However, the SG 3D technique has the following defects. Specifically, the display panel using the SG 3D technique of the prior art typically performs scanning in a manner of row by row (i.e., line by line) and column by column. As shown in FIG. 1, in such display panel, a timing control circuit (T-CON) controls pixel units of the display panel to be switched on in a manner of column by column and row by row in the order of from left to right and from top to bottom (as indicated by arrows in FIG. 1). When such technique is applied to a large-size or super large-size display panel, such as a 2D large-size display panel or a large-size display panel using the SG 3D technique, since lengths of data lines and gate lines both are considerably increased, wire impedance of the lines and theoretical charging time for pixels also increase. Since a scanning frequency is unchanged, effective charging time for a single row of pixels is considerably reduced. As a result, brightness of pictures on the large-size display panel is low. In particular, for SG 3D display of pictures, not only brightness of SG 3D pictures is low, but also 3D crosstalk is large. Moreover, various problems involving in pictures may be caused due to insufficient charging rate.